1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking apparatus for a note-type personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A note-type personal computer has often been docked to an extended station such as a port replicator.
In a prior art docking apparatus for docking a note-type personal computer, a release lever is provided, and an ejecting structure is provided for ejecting the note-type personal computer when the release lever is opened. Also, a solenoid-type eject stopper is provided for stopping an operation of the ejecting structure. Thus, a solenoid of the solenoid-type eject stopper is always energized to stop the operation of the ejecting structure when the docking apparatus receives an eject stopping signal from the note-type personal computer.
In the above-described prior art docking apparatus, however, since the eject stopper solenoid is always energized when an eject stopping signal is generated, the solenoid would be in an inoperative state by its magnetization. For example, the solenoid is overheated and overoperated. As a result, the eject stopper would erroneously operate. Also, the power consumption is remarkably increased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a docking apparatus for a note-type personal computer having an improved release function capable of suppressing the erroneous operation and reducing unnecessary power consumption.
According to the present invention, in a docking apparatus for docking a note-type personal computer including a release lever, an ejecting structure for ejecting the note-type personal computer when the release lever is opened, and a solenoid-type eject stopper for stopping an operation of the ejecting structure, a detecting element is provided for detecting whether the release lever is closed or opened. A solenoid of the solenoid-type eject stopper is energized to stop the operation of the ejecting structure only when the docking apparatus receives an eject stopping signal from the note-type personal computer and the detecting element detects that the release lever is opened.
Thus, the operation duration of the eject stopper solenoid is decreased.